Mother
by Unreal Hacker
Summary: After receiving the distressing result about his mother, Ryouta decides to go for a walk. But something comes up on his mind, something he feels he could relate to...


"Rely on Hiyoko, let her rely on you." Those were her last words to me, before that traumatizing sound came and the doctors started rushing in.

It was a few minutes since I left the hospital, I didn't know what to do, I just wandered around the city. I looked up at the sky and saw that the night was still young. The stars mixed well with the city lights, it made me a bit calm, but it still wasn't enough help.

I walked down the park where I sat on a bench at the spot me and Hiyoko met the last time we talked outside of school. It felt weird knowing that my mom died even though it seemed she was recovering well. She was really all I had left besides Hiyoko, and I know one day she will be gone too. So the thought of that made me tremble.

I looked down at the concrete, I didn't notice until now that my tears were coming down my face. _I need someone... now!_ I thought as I held myself tight. Then a thought came to me.

I quickly grabbed my phone tucked into the small pocket of my sweater. I flipped the phone open and typed in the following:

 **Hiyoko?**

I waited anxiously for Hiyoko to reply. _It's okay if she doesn't reply,_ I thought. _S_ _he's probably sleeping, that's all. Maybe I should call her in the morni-_

I felt the phone vibrate. It was a reply.

 **Hey Ryouta! What's up?**

I took a deep breath and proceeded to type:

 **Oh nothing. Hey, would you mind coming over to the park right now? I'd like to talk to you.**

She replied:

 **Sure, pretty odd that you want me to meet you at this hour, but okay. See you in a bit!**

Now it's time to sit back and wait.

I continued looking at the sky. For some reason, something came to my mind. I remember when that popular guy, Yuuya, I think? Well anyways, he talked about this band that he says is the absolute best. The band was called the Beatles _._

Although there have been many negative representations of human beings in the past from what I've heard, many birds listen to their music. I do and it's pretty easy to understand why. The songs they play on record, like "Dream Lover" by Bobby Darin, really have a charm and they can really keep you invested.

I own a couple of records at home from the extra money I scrounge up from my numerous jobs after paying the bills and rent for my place.

Anyways, I decided to look up on their music. They really are a life-changer. It felt so... new compared to what I usually listened to.

For some reason, I kept thinking of the word, _mother..._

I didn't even notice myself saying over and over again, "Mama don't go..."

Then a new thought came to me. I didn't know him, but he would still come to my mind from time to time.

"Daddy come home" I said.

"Mama don't go... Daddy come home...

Mama don't go... Daddy come home...

Mama don't go... Daddy come home..."

I felt as if I knew what John Lennon went through when he sang that song. I was heartbroken just as he was that at such an early age, he'd lost his parents.

Next thing I knew, I was breaking down crying.

Then a familiar voice called out, "Ryouta? What's wrong?"

I looked up and saw Hiyoko walking, or running, towards me. I quickly tried to remain calm.

From then on, everything started to feel better. I was at peace with Hiyoko, knowing that she's always and will always be there for me, with an "I love you". But one thing I hope is that I'll be there for her too, even though I might end up leaving her before it is her time to depart. Wherever it will be, here or the afterlife, I'll always stay with her no matter what.

* * *

A.N.: Hey guys, it's been a while since I posted something on here. Lately, I've been pretty fascinated in Hatoful Boyfriend and I thought up of something, what if I combined my favorite band (the Beatles) with Hatoful? I've been thinking about it for a couple months before finally writing something about it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story, and thank you for taking the time to read it.


End file.
